Those Green Eyes
by Team Edcob 4 Life
Summary: Bella Swan is a complete outcast with one real friend. Edward Cullen is a new kid who blends in with all crowds and begins to find feelings for her. This is their story. All Human. Read and review! BxE
1. Assistance Desk

**AN**

**Hey guys!!!!**

**So, it looks like I have another story up! I have had this idea in my head for months now and have finally decided to post it. I hope to see this story get good, and popular and I hope to see lots of people giving feedback whether it's in the form of a review or an author sub or a favorite! I promise it will get better over time! Please read and review. Love you for reading!**

**~Team Edcob 4 Life **

**Chapter 1**

My name is Bella Swan. I am 17, and a total, complete nerd. I live in northern Oregon with my mom, dad, and twin brother, Emmett. Emmett and I have just about the same everything; same birthday, same age, same house, same smile, same parents, you get the picture. However, Emmett and I have completely different groups of friends. Emmett is in what's considered the "in" crowd, while my crowd is my best (and only) friend Alice. One day in our small town, a new boy shook everything up, changed all our opinions of who we were, and made a difference for the better. This is the story of the two of us.

Outside, it was pouring rain. The vegetation shook with joy and dance red in the shower of a fresh drink. Blistering winds and the smell of the ocean had me flustered as I walked into the town's local library where I worked. I whisked myself into the back room where my cubby was and took off my coat, revealing a fuzzy, wool red sweater that I was wearing. Through my dark black framed glasses I could see a stack of books that I would eventually have to put away, but something drew me towards the assistance desk. Although the was nobody there, I sat for a few moments doing busy work filing until a boy my about age walked up.

"Yes?" I asked before he could open his mouth to ask for something.

"Umm.." he cleared his throat. "I just moved here and I was wondering if you could help my out with getting a library card and finding a few books."

I searched for the computer keyboard under a few pieces of papers, never taking my eyes away from his big green ones. He flipped his shaggy bronze colored hair and gave me a beautiful dimpled smile after I passed a form and told him to fill it out, then bring it back to me.

It's true the boy was cute, but I didn't let it cross my mind that I would ever become his girlfriend. First off, nobody ever liked me, or thought I was pretty. Not a single soul. And if he asked me out, which was a one in a million chance, (**hey, I barely even knew the guy**), then my over protected brother would scare him off. I had never even had a boyfriend.

About five minutes later he came back with the form completely filled out. With a quick glance I read his name was Edward Cullen.

"So Edward… What books are you interested in getting?" I asked whilst typing up all of his information to submit so he could get his card sent to him eventually.

"Oh, astronomy. I want to be an astronomer someday… I just find everything out there so fascinating. It always makes me wonder about, about… Never mind, I'm just rambling. Umm… What's your name? I never caught it." he said.

"Bella. Bella Swan." I said while reaching my hand out to shake his. His hand was slightly cold, but expected from the freezing outside temperatures. It was big, and strong, and felt nice. "What school are you going to go to?"

"Something like Oakes High… I don't know. But, I'm in the 12th grade." he casually noted.

"Oh. I guess I'll see you there, then. That's where I go, too. And I'm also in the 12th grade." I said.

"Cool." Another hair flip.

"Okay. You'll get you're card through the mail about next week. Use this slip of paper in the mean time. Here, let me take you to find your books."

I guided Edward through the library to the far corner in the upstairs section as we talked about how he liked space. I mentioned that I wanted to be an author or a teacher, but was undecided. Edward and I got along very well, but once he got to school and saw what a geek I was, he would probably start ignoring me.

I found Edward his books and walked him back downstairs. He scribbled his email down on a piece of scrap paper for me and smiled another adorable dimpled smile as he pulled his jacket's hood up over his head and headed out into the rain once again.

Back in my seat, I sighed and hoped things would go well. With Edward, with school tomorrow, with finishing up work, with everything. Who wouldn't hope for the best? Maybe somebody who wasn't as completely hopeless as me. Somebody who was ignored by everyone at her school. Somebody who actually had had a boyfriend after 17 and a half years of life. Yeah, somebody who wasn't me.

I got off work I six on the dot and headed into the cold, cold rain. I rushed to my old, beat up car and shut the door as quickly as possible. Once the heater started to warm me up, I pulled the car out, and headed towards the coffee shop across the street.

_Kate's Coffee _was a hole in the wall, family owned coffee shop. People who worked there included Kate, Garrett, their niece who was my age named Tanya, Carmen, and Eleazar. Eleazar and Carmen were in their 40s and Kate and Garrett where in their mid 30s. Tanya went to my school, and hung out with my brother Emmett a lot. She even came to my house a few times. But we didn't interact, ever. The only things she ever really said to me was "The usual?" while at the coffee shop, and if she saw me at school she would walk by, role her eyes, and begin to giggle with her friends.

Luckily, today Kate was at the counter. Her warm, honey colored hair was pulled up in a sloppy bun and her blue eyes looked frustrated, but when she saw me come up to her she smiled and went to get my usual sweet caramel coffee with a shot of almond.

"Here you go, Bells." she said as she passed the hot cardboard cup to me. "How was school?" she asked in her usual motivational, hoping voice. But really, she knew it was bad, and she knew Tanya didn't help with my low self esteem either.

I took a sip of the scorching hot drink, pasted her two dollars and fifty cents, and answered, "You know how it is, Kate. Snickers, laughter, but not with me, at me. But, Emmett is always there to defend me. Thank goodness for good old Em."

"That's good, at least." she worriedly said. Kate truly cared about how I felt. It was nice to know she did. Although Kate was almost twice my age, we were very close friends.

"Yeah…" I told her. "But, hey, I told my mom I'd be home in time for dinner, so I better get going. Thanks for the coffee!" I said whilst walking away back into the rain.

Soon I was home, sitting at the dinner table with my mom, Renee, my dad, Charlie, and Emmett. That night we were having meat loaf and mashed potatoes for dinner, Mom was a chef. Not professionally, but she cooked great, and my plate was empty soon. I rushed upstairs and headed to my room.

I have to say, my room was beautiful. I had burgundy walls, and a wonderful canopy bed, and a dark hard wood floor, and a window seat. My room was my haven, my place where I didn't have to worry about what people thought of me. Sometimes on bad days, I would run into my room and cry and cry until I fell asleep. But, on good days, I would come home and paint the view I had of outside on my easel. Or, write poetry, or finish the homework I didn't get a chance to finish at school. A lot of the time I would call Alice, and tell her everything. About how Emmett came and yelled at a boy for calling me four eyes, or how I wrote a wonderful song and I would read the lyrics aloud to her. It was funny, sometimes I called Alice my human diary, because I told her all of my secrets, all of my hopes and dreams, and everything I hated. She was a true friend.

Today I brought out my sketch pad, went to sit at my window seat, and drew the old willow tree outside, damp from the rain. Trees were beautiful. In every way. Tall and shady, they knew secrets of the past. I think, if trees could talk they would be very wise. Like elders you read about in books. I wish they could give me advice, or a hint of wisdom.

I doodled some more, and then wrote a poem or two in my journal.

Soon, it was nine o'clock. I went to go take a shower and used my favorite cotton blossom lotion. I dried my long, wavy hair in a towel and changed into a pair of sweats and a black tank top.

I put on my iPod and started listening to _Poema's Feel The Same Way _**(AN: Whoot whoot!!!! Go Poema! Check them out on YouTube and tell me what you think!!!) **and fell asleep. That, was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

**AN:**

**So, what did you guys think? I really hope you liked it!!!! ;D If you did, check out my other story called **_**Never Say Never**_**. I'm on chapter 7 of that one. The story will get better over time. If you have any questions, or any ideas to add to the story, let me know! I'd gladly use them. Please, please, please comment and favorite, and subscribe! Anyways, love ya for reading!**

**~Team Edcob 4 Life**


	2. Quality Time With Emmett

**AN: **

**Hi guys!!!!**

**Wow. I am so, so, so happy to see all of the feedback I got within just a day. Wait… Under 24 hours. All of you guys rock. When I say feedback makes my day, I mean it. It's really incredible. Like, I came home from school and checked my email, all to find a million billion Fan Fiction emails. It's bomb. But anyways, I really love it when you favorite or review or subscribe. Thanks to Sarah for all of the support, ideas, and help. You're the best. And another thanks to TwilighterluvsEdward for being such a fantastic friend, and of course writer. (Check her stories out if you get a chance.) Love you for reading!**

**~Team Edcob 4 Life **

Chapter 2

_I'm in the cafeteria eating my lunch by myself as usual when Edward walks up with Tanya. Then, Rosalie and Jane and Aro and even Emmett appear along side them. All of the popular kids. Tanya suddenly has a cup of coffee in her hands that she splashes on me and all of the books. They become drenched. _

"_What was that f-" I hiss, but get interrupted._

_Jane growls, "Just shut up! You stupid __________ ___________ ___________!!!!!! (_**An: Insert your favorite cusses)** _Why don't you just leave? Nobody even wants you here_."

"_Yeah, why are you even here? I don't understand why you always hover around here. Nobody likes you. Nobody ever will. You're a teacher's pet. A loner. A complete waste of space and time." adds Emmett while Aro nods agreeing. _

"_But, Emmett…" I sigh._

"_Just leave." Edward says flatly. A streak of pure fury in his big green eyes haunts me._

_My cheeks grow hot and a lump swells up in my already dry throat while tears well up in my eyes. I run off sobbing. My heart hurts. I can't breathe. I struggle to find space in my lungs for a tiny breath of air, but nothing happens. The walls seem to be shrinking, and I can hear my trustworthy brother repeating his cruel words. I can see that glint of nothing but anger in Edward's eyes. When I can finally breathe again the smell of hate overwhelms me. I faint with a crashing sound as I clunk on the ground. Nobody comes to help me._

**Real Time**

I woke up from my nightmare at 4:37. Microscopic droplets of sweat poured down my face as I get out of my bed and go to the bathroom across the hall. My heart fluttered in my chest. It was so sad. These people tortured me at school, and now they had somehow found a way of messing with me in my dreams, making me think of my brother hating me. It just wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all.

I walked into the bathroom and slashed cold water on my face. _Ah._ I peered into the mirror and saw how terrible I looked. I had deep purple bags, tangled hair. I was a mess. _But who will care? Who will even notice? Who will __**ever**__ notice? _

There was a squeaky creaking sound coming from my brother's room. I had woken him up.

Emmett quietly opened up his bedroom door with an alert expression. Emmett's sloppy dark brown curls were messed up.

"Bella?" he asked with a hushed voice.

"Sorry, Emmett. I had a bad dream, and I don't think I'll be able to go back to bed now." I whispered.

He coughed a bit, "Alright, then. I don't think I'll be able to get back to sleep either. Wanna go downstairs"

"Sure." I said eagerly.

Emmett nudged me and we skipped down the steep stairs gently, not wanting to wake up our parents.

The house was dark and chillingly silent. With the curtains closed, and the lack of noise it was peaceful. Emmett headed towards the living room and flicked on while I started to boil a pot of water to make instant hot chocolate for the each of us. The pot started to whistle eventually.

As I was pouring hot water Emmett asked, "So, what was the bad dream about?"

"You, and Tanya, and Rosalie, and Aro, and Jane, and this boy I met at the library." I casually said.

"What boy?" Emmett wondered.

"Oh he was nobody. Nobody important at least."

Emmett's face grew confused, and then slightly angry. "What boy? Bella, did he treat you badly in any way? If he did… Oh, if he did he wouldn't even know what hit him. I'd -"

"Emmett, really. He was just a boy who is going to go to our school. He's new. He didn't even know me. As a matter of fact, we got along well. I don't know why I'm having bad dreams, but it's nothing to get you worked up for. It's okay, Em. It'll always be okay."

About being okay, I didn't know if I was trying to convince Emmett, or myself.

I brought two mugs of hot cocoa to the living room filled to the rim with sweet, warm drink and whipped cream on the top. "Here." I said as I passed a cup to Emmett.

"Thanks."

Emmett and I sat in silence until the sun rose, we began to hear our parents get up, and I knew I would have to start another horrible day of school, And I didn't know if I would even be talked to. I didn't know if I would be completely verbally abused either. But either way, I would end up having to go to school. I would end up having to go…

**AN:**

**What did you think? I know this chapter is short, but other chapters will get longer and better eventually. I just wanted to show some fears that Bella had (Emmett hating her, Edward hating her and joining the group of mean kids) and show the sweet side of Emmett and how he defends Bella. If you guys review a lot, and favorite, and add to alerts (but mostly favorite) then I'll be sure to post sooner. I just really like hearing what you think of the story. Alright then, love you for reading!**

**`Team Edcob 4 Life**


	3. Dimpled Smiles

**AN : **

**Hey guys!!!!! How are you doing? Did you like the last chapter? I hope so. I had such a great time writing this chapter for some reason, and loved getting creative with bringing Bella's school life to life. I would really really **_**really **_**love it if you commented and said what you think of this chapter. I feel like the story so far isn't that good because, well, I only have a couple reviews, so everyone out there, please review and tell me what you think of the chapter. Heck, even for this chapter criticism is welcome! Just please review. Bet now I'm begging and rambling and I know (as a writer and a reader) that you probably don't like this. Haha. Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed and favorite and sib, you have no idea how much butt you kick for it! And thanks to Vampires313 (Sarah) and TwilighterluvsEdward. Love you guys, you're my best friends. And love you,(the reader) for reading this chapter and (hopefully) reviewing!**

**~Team Edcob 4 Life**

**Last Chapter:**

_Emmett and I sat in silence until the sun rose, we began to hear our parents get up, and I knew I would have to start another horrible day of school, And I didn't know if I would even be talked to. I didn't know if I would be completely verbally abused either. But either way, I would end up having to go to school. I would end up having to go…_

**Real Time:**

**Bella's POV**

I went upstairs to go take a quick shower, and then I began to get dressed. Today I wore a pair of fitted jeans, my old P- Coat and a slightly torn typed grey sweater. I knew that wearing torn clothes and old jackets probably wasn't the type of clothing an average girl my age would wear to school to go see her friends, but I only had one person I even considered a friend, and well, I guess I wasn't average.

My mom and dad came downstairs with messed up hair looking frazzled and from the dim early morning light. They left for work much later than Emmett and I left for school, so Emmett and I headed out into the frosty Oregon air.

Today Emmett wore a long sleeve grey Adidas shirt and his favorite faded jeans. His dimples showed when he smiled at me and said, "Today will be a great day. I promise." he smiled at me even more so. "I promise, Bells."

I gave him a fake smile and said, "Ok. I love you Emmett."

"You too, Bells. You too." He said as he opened the car door and continued to grin.

We drove to school happily and sang to the Beatles' "_I'm only Sleeping". _Emmett was such fun. He didn't mind being off tune, and belted out all of the notes.

When we parked the car and shut our doors simultaneously. I grabbed my backpack hurriedly and flung it over my shoulders as did Emmett. It really showed that we were twins. Everything we did was exactly the same. I walked with Emmett to the front gate of the school and we hovered near a couple other kids. Alice got to school about ten minutes early usually and we were half an hour early so I had some time to kill. I pulled out a copy of my old favorite book that I had already read over 20 times when Emmett sat next to me and asked what book I was reading.

"Oh, it's _Romeo and Juliet,_" I said casually, showing Emmett the cover.

"Again? You've read that book so many times I can't even count. At least over 15!" he said looking shocked, more shocked than ever.

I smiled at him. "Twenty three times. My lucky number."

"Cool. That means something good will happen today, 'member? I even promised earlier." he said rubbing my back.

I gave him another happy smiled, but felt it fade when a girl I _really_ hated came up to Emmett.

"Hey Rosalie!" greeted Emmett.

"Hey Emmett!" she smiled with fake twinkling eyes. "_Bella._" she snickered.

"What's up?" asked Emmett.

"Oh, nothing. Just missing you. And right now looking at how great you look in that shirt. Have you been working out _even more_?" she said as she twirled her hair around in her finger. "You know, the gang and I were wondering why you haven't eaten with us in such a long time. I mean, it's been like a whole week!!!!!" she said, this time with more hair twirls _and_ giggles at the end!

"Umm… I don't know. I've been eating with my sister. She's fun. Maybe if you want to eat with me so bad you can come and sit with us." he said.

_Go Emmett! Point one : Swan._

"Well, can you at least come and hang out with us now?" she wondered.

"Umm… I still don't know. Bella?" he asked while I sat meekly with my nose buried deep in a book.

I cleared my throat and tried not to look into to Rosalie's eyes or I would see the death glare. "Sure, Emmett. I don't mind. And , never mind. Just go have some fun. Don't worry about me."

"You one hundred percent sure?" he asked, just to make sure.

"Yeah, go." I said.

Emmett said goodbye to me and walked off with the fiercely frightening blonde.

_Boo! Point two : Dumb Blonde _):

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The beginning of the day went by somewhat quickly. Soon, it was third period and I walked into my science class like usual and sat at my lab table next to the empty seat the stayed permanently empty due to lack of friends. Mr. Banner, the teacher, greeted us as we walked in and smiled at me sitting by myself. I gave him on of my fake grins. _Oh well. _I thought, _He doesn't care, nobody really does._

A few minutes before the tardy bell rang, out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a different boy enter the room. Soon, I remembered him. _Edward Cullen,_

(**AN: I was so, so, so, so ,so, so tempted to end the chapter there, but I love you guys so I didn't. **)

Edward beamed at me in remembrance and his dimple showed as he did so. My stomach churned and I remembered that he would probably hate me soon.

"Class, this is our new student, Edward Cullen." announced Mr. Banner. "Edward take a seat wherever you'd like."

There were three other empty seats other than the one beside mine, but I tried to ignore the fact until I realized Edward was actually walked towards the spot next to me. He flipped his bangs out of his eyes and gave me yet another dimpled grin. Man, I absolutely loved that smile, and oh! Those green eyes, I could get lost in them…His straight, golden hair glistened in the light that was coming in from a window in the class and it made me smile a _real_ smile at him.

"Hey." he said eagerly. "Bella, right?"

"Yeah, hi, Edward." I tried to sound casual and not scared and shaky. "Did you end up liking those books?"

"Yeah, they weren't at the library in Forks, where I came from, and so I read them really quickly. I loved them. They were very… captivating."

"That's good. So, are you liking it out here?" I wondered.

"Yup, the town is really nice and this school is so clean and has great architecture." he said.

"That's good. I'm glad we have a class together. What other classes do you have? Fourth or fifth period lunch?"

"Fourth period lunch. Then, I have math with Mr. Riley, and then homeroom with Mrs. Calamba. How about you?" he asked me.

Shocked about the coincidence, I told him, "Oh, that's good! I have lunch, math, _and core class_ with you!"

Edward looked relieved, "That's great! I was so worried that I wouldn't know a single person in any of my classes and now I have you in over half of them! Thank goodness."

"Haha. Yeah." I said with a true happy smile. I was more than glad to know Edward was happy I was around. It was comforting to notice that somebody else wanted me to be around besides Alice.

Edward and I easily got along and got to know each other more. I learned about Edward and how he had to move out here because his dad got a new job at the local hospital as a surgeon and how he was worried about coming here and not knowing anybody. I told him about Alice, and my mom and dad, and even Emmett. Edward said some of his hobbies were playing and composing songs on piano and playing soccer, while I told him about how much I loved to write poems, draw, and write songs, too. He even suggested that he could write music for one of my songs and we could play slash sing together sometime. I gave Edward a doodle of him he asked if I could draw for him and he loved it. Soon, class was over and I didn't even notice how 50 minutes went by so fast.

"Can you show me where my locker is?" Edward asked as we headed out of science together.

"Sure." I said completely willingly.

Edward slipped me a piece of paper with his locker number and combo. _S16 _it read. I guided Edward through the crowded halls to where his locker was.

"Here it is." I announced. It was practically right next to Alice's locker so I knew exactly how to get there. It was a top locker near the water fountain and around the corner was the bathroom. It had a perfect setting.

"Oh, thanks." Edward said as he set down his black backpack and rummaged through it before asking me for the paper again so he could get the combination and open it.

"Thanks for waiting for me." Edward said when he was done and ready to go. "So can you show me where the cafeteria is?"

"Yeah, no problem!" I said.

After I lead Edward to the cafeteria and told him how much lunch at school cost, I left him in line so I could go meet up with Alice and claim a table for the two of us.

Alice looked at me in curiosity when I walked up. 'Who is that boy you were with?" Alice wondered.

"Oh, that's just Edward." I said casually. "He's new. I met him at the library yesterday, he got a few books on astronomy. Oh, and we have the rest of our classes together."

"Really?" Alice said. "He's almost as hot as Jasper Hale."

At the mention of _Jasper Hale_ ,Alice's mega crush that she knew she would never be with, she started gazing into nothingness with a dreaming look on her face. It made me feel bad knowing that Alice liked, wait, scratch that, loved someone who barely even glanced our way unless they were making fun of us. But, there was nothing I could do about it. She was so stubborn, and dead set, even though she never had a conversation with the boy after going to school with him for five years.

"Alice?" I asked without receiving an answer. "Alice?"

"What was that?" she asked trying to play off her being so dazed.

I looked at her sarcastically. "Really, Alice. He's no good for you. Just drop it."

"Who's no good for me?" she wondered. "Edward?"

"No, Jasper."

Alice started giggling and twirling her hair, "Speaking of the angel himself…" she said.

I glanced over to see what Alice was looking at and saw Jasper Hale along with his group of Rosalie, Aro, Jane, Demetri, Jessica, Angela, Mike, Tyler, Lauren, and Tanya. Although they were all put together and happy, I knew, and so did Alice, that they were no good at all.

When they saw us I heard a whole bunch of laughter erupt, and noticed Alice's smile drop out of the corner of my eye. I could hear the group whisper things like _nerds_ and _retards_ and _stupid_ plus _ugly_. My heart felt like collapsing but I knew I had to be a good, strong example for Alice, and make sure her spirits wouldn't drop.

I hung my head for a few moment and then looked up at Alice and started to talk when I heard someone say, "Hey, Bella."

I recognized the voice to belong to Edward. I beamed in recognition.

Alice said, "Hi you're Edward right? I'm Alice."

I turned around to look at Edward as he sat down next to me. He flipped his hair and smiled, "Yeah, Hi. Nice to meet you."

"You too." Alice said.

Edward looked at me and asked, "So, is the school pizza any good?"

"The best." I said.

Edward opened his mouth to talk, but Emmett came in to sit at the table with us in a rush, "Hey guys." he said.

"Hi, Emmett." Alice and I said to him at the same time.

Emmett furrowed his brow and looked over at Edward suspiciously make some of the water from the rain outside drip off of his curly brown locks. "Who's he?"

I said, "This is Edward, Emmett. Edward, this is my twin Emmett. And, Alice, you already know each of them."

"Oh, hey." Emmett said while opening a burrito package and taking a giant bite down.

"Hi." Edward said.

All of us started talking together, and I was relieved to find out that Emmett got along with Edward nicely, I even started to think that they would become friends. Emmett suggested that Edward should join the school's soccer team next week at tryouts with him. Alice and I blabbed together about our assignment in art, and all of us meshed nicely together. Then, I saw two blondes walk up. _Perfect, just on cue, when things are going good._

I recognized them to be Rosalie and Tanya.

Rosalie leaned over with her hands on the table showing her breasts practically pouring out of her shirt, and right in Emmett's face. "Hey…" she said in a hushed voice as if the greeting was a secret. "Where have you been, Emmett?" she wondered.

"Uh, eating." Emmett said sarcastically.

"Well why don't you eat with us? We've been missing you at the table, haven't we Tanya?" she asked.

"Oh, yes… And, how come you haven't introduced us to your _new friend_?" she asked, eying Edward and twirling her hair in her fingers.

"Oh, that's Bella's friend, Edward. And, you guys can come and eat with us if you wanted." said Emmett.

Tanya said, "Oh, well nice meeting _you_, Edward." she scribbled something down on a piece of paper. " Here's my number. Call _any_ time."

Edward took the paper and stuffed it in his binder. "Okay. Thanks." he said.

The girls left almost squealing. I guess Edward was a hit.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the day was fine. Edward and I got to know each other even more and we enjoyed going to class together. And, I even sat next to him in each of them.

At the end of the day I escorted Edward to his locker just incase he forgot where it was and told him to email me as this time _I_ gave him an email address.

"See you later." Edward hollered to me at I for once, walked away confidently.

Emmett and I met up after school at my locker, where we always do, and I smiled at him when he arrived.

"Hey, Bella." he said in a laid back tone. He propped himself up against other lockers and continued to give me dimpled grins.

Emmett and I walked together and talked with each other about our day. I loved hearing about all of the drama and gossip that was gong around. Emmett was my key to find out about everything, without him I would have been totally misinformed.

I got in the car and read quietly and peacefully as Emmett drove us home. Of course, there were many people driving like maniacs, but I trusted Emmett and didn't worry about his driving skills, he was very talented. We listened to more of the Beatles and sang softly together. Soon, we pulled up at the house and we walked inside together, also, and happily.

My mom and dad asked us about our day, and I told my parents about the experiment that we were working on in science, and the report that I had due in core class. Emmett talked about math, and how he got an A on the test he was worried about failing.

The rest of the day while I was at home, I studied for three tests, and then wrote a couple of poems. Soon, I checked my email.

I found one unread message. It was from Edward. It said :

_Hey Bella!_

_Just wanted to give you my email address and email you like I promised. Thanks for all the help you gave me today! I can't wait to get to know you and everybody even more tomorrow! But, I hear my phone ringing and I'm going to run and get it right now1 Bye!_

_~Edward_

I smiled at Edward's sweet and thoughtful email. It made my day. I wrote him back :

_Hi Edward!!!!!!!_

_Thanks for emailing me. I loved helping you out today! No problem! Anyways, see you tomorrow at school!_

_~Bella_

I checked my clock. It said _9:34_ . I grabbed my worn out copy of _Romeo and Juliet_, and read for about an hour, then shut off my light and drifted into a sweet, deep sleep…

**AN:**

**Alright, I told you guys that I would have my chapter posted, and a long one at that! What did you think!?!?!? I'm really curious about all of your opinions, so please review and tell me. My offer of criticism being welcome is still open… I hope you liked the long chapter. Today was one of Bella's best days at school, and you'll see how things are bad for her eventually. So far, all you know is that she has a bad past, and that will change soon. Flashbacks will be coming in the near future… Umm. Anyways, favorite, subscribe, and please **_**review!!!! **_**Love you for reading.**

**~Team Edcob 4 Life**


	4. Him

AN:

Hi guys!!!! I am so sorry it's been such a long time since I wrote another chapter for this story, but with school, and homework, and of course writer's block, I couldn't write at all. I've had such a hard time thinking of ideas for this chapter, but I really couldn't get anything. But, here I am typing an author's note.. This chapter is basically going to be a free write, everything off the top of my head, because I can't think of anything else. If you like it, please tell me! Because if this chapter goes well, I can start to use improvisation more often, and it might work when I get a bad case of writer's block! Yay! I hope this goes well… Love you for reading!!!!!!!!

~Team Edcob 4 Life

Real Time

Bella's POV

**Surprisingly, I woke without bags under my eyes this morning. I hadn't gone without bags for such a long time. Since the beginning of high school. Since **_**he **_left. No, I couldn't think about him right now. It would hurt too much. I couldn't do it to myself. So, hoping I would have a good, uneventful day, I got out of my bed, and got ready for school.

Emmett was ready within about twenty minutes like me, so after eating breakfast, we went to the car, and left for school.

Once again, we sang to _The Beatles_ and were happy. Emmett was always a source of happiness His smile could keep you running for a lifetime.

School started, and to my dismay, Emmett sat with Rosalie and the clan at lunch. She had a strange way of luring him in. And I was worried that Emmett was beginning to fall for her. The way he looked at her, with so much honor and joy, it made me angry to see that look directed to her from Emmett's eyes. She was a greedy whore. The way she twisted her hair when she looked at him, all of it was fake, or at least to my knowledge. And, when you're an outcast, you can observe lots of things…

Edward and I sat with each other in class again, and passed notes talking about making plans to hang out sometime. I was curious if Edward noticed the whole '_utterly completely hated by everyone at school expect for two people'_ issue yet. But, he didn't seem to care. His beautiful green eyes glistened towards me the same way they did around everyone else, and I think his dimples showed even more around me. I liked it.

The bell buzzed to end school exactly at three o'clock. I hurried over to my locker trying to be unnoticed along side Edward. This time, he didn't need any help opening his locker and I was so thankful for it. I wanted to get out of school before I could catch someone's attention and be verbally abused.

Emmett was waiting for me by our parking spot as usual, and he asked me how things went as school just like always. I explained everything to Emmett. He was my personal diary. I could tell him everything and he would listen and only give advice if I asked for it. Plus, he never told a single person. It was nice to know I could trust somebody, truly. And the best part, was Emmett told me some private things, and he trusted me to keep them secrets, also.

We pulled into the carport and rushed into the house.

I was busy doing calculus homework when I heard a light knocking coming from downstairs at the front door. I heard Emmett, he was booming.

"Oh my gosh! I missed you so much!" he said excitedly!

I ran downstairs to see who he was talking to, and unexpectedly, worse than I feared, _**he**_ was standing outside my door, grinning.

**AN:**

**Okay, sorry for the really short chapter. As I said, this is just a free write… But it's giving me lots of ideas. It 's giving me a whole plot, and so if this plot I just thought of is any good, ten I'll be updating a lot more, and the story can get better and better faster and faster. Please leave a comment of who you think it is! And if you have any ideas, **_**please**_** put it in a review! I could use some! Love you fro reading!**

**~Team Edcob 4 Life**


	5. Coming Back

**AN:**

**Hey guys!**

**So, I'm back! Sorry for the really long wait. My bad. But anyways, sorry about the cliff hanger last chapter. I think this chapter will explain everything you were wondering about… By the way, I really need a Beta for this story, and I need a Beta for my other all human story, Never Say Never. So if your interested, please send me a PM. Read, review, subscribe, etc. Love you for reading!!!!!!**

**~Team Edcob 4 Life**

**Last Chapter:**

_We pulled into the carport and rushed into the house._

_I was busy doing calculus homework when I heard a light knocking coming from downstairs at the front door. I heard Emmett, he was booming._

"_Oh my gosh! I missed you so much!" he said excitedly! _

_I ran downstairs to see who he was talking to, and unexpectedly, worse than I feared, __**he**__ was standing outside my door, grinning._

**Real Time**

**Bella's POV**

I stood there on the steps, completely dumbfounded. I didn't expect him to be there. I began to remember everything we went though. It was too much for me, but I couldn't help the flashbacks from starting…

(Flashback)

_There was always a spark between us. When people would trip me in the halls, or put mean notes on my back, or even smirk at me, he was always the one who would back me up along with Emmett. I had never seen another of Emmett's friends defend me before. He was the only reason I didn't think every single one of Emmett's friends were cold hearted and completely terrible. He had a heart._

_When he would come over, sometimes he didn't come to visit Emmett. Sometimes he would visit me to show me a song on a CD he had bought that reminded him of me, and sometimes just to hang out. His company was fantastic. He filled me up with joy when I was down. He would slip sweet notes in my locker about trying to cheer me up. And one time, he stayed the night for me, not Emmett, and slept in my room after he got into a fight with one of the popular people for pushing me on the ground and laughing at me. _

_I felt safe around him. For some reason, I trusted him. I confined in him. I wanted to be around him._

_One day, my family was out at the store, and I was at home reading, and he came over._

_We sat on my bed when things got quiet after we were laughing at something. Then, he leaned in and hugged me. After that, took my face ever so carefully in hi hands, and leaned in. We were not even a centimeter apart when he gently brushed his lips against mine._

_I was shocked. Really shocked. He smiled a little, and then he looked at me with a sad expression. _

"_I've got to go. I'm sorry." he had said. _

_I looked at him curiously, but he stormed out of the house. When I heard the door lock, I jump around the house singing, and crimson red from blushing after he kissed me, and I was truly happy. Somebody had seen through my unpopularity, and liked me for me!!!!!!_

_The next day at school I didn't know how to act. Emmett was sitting at our usual table, not with the popular people that day, and I started to walk to the table with my lunch I had just gotten in my hands. Then, as I passed the popular table, I tripped over a foot that wasn't there when I looked there a second before. _

_I looked up. He, Aro, Jane, Lauren, Rosalie… They were all laughing. But when he laughed, I felt my heart crumbled. What had happened?_

_I cried and cried on my way to the bathroom. I moaned looking in the mirror. I knew that I was ugly. I was too ugly. Tears streamed out of my eyes. I was surprised that he even kissed me in the first place. I was terrible. No wonder nobody wanted to even talk to me._

_I finally gathered up enough strength to walk out of the bathroom. I turned left down a hallway and saw him sitting down with his head in his hands. He looked up at my with those big eyes I loved and looked at my with pity. I tried to walk away, but he got up and pulled on my arm._

"_I'm sorry, Bella." he said. "I can't follow through with a relationship. Right now reputation is important. But, I it guess it isn't in a way. Bella, I'm moving."_

"_What?" I said in shock. "No! No, no, no, no ,no! You need to stay here. For me, for Emmett. For all of those other terrible people your friends with. Please."_

_Begging wasn't enough. "Bella, this will probably be the last time you'll see me. My mom is picking me up early today, and then we're going to leave. I thought it would be better for you if I didn't tell you before hand."_

"_Well, you thought wrong!" I said. The hurt I had didn't go way. My sunshine would leave me alone. I thought I was loved. I wasn't. I wasn't. It was a pity kiss, and the time he'd spent with me was probably pity time._

"_I'm sorry, Bella. Bye." he said, and took my hand, then kissed it one last time before walking away and leaving me in the halls. _

"_Jake… Jake!" I called down the halls, but it was too late. My Jacob was gone._

(End of Flashback)

And so there he was, with his goofy grin, and big brown eyes, standing on my front porch. My heart sped up. I had tried to forget Jacob. But I couldn't. And now my bad past, was right there, and most likely waiting to terrorize me some more.

**AN:**

**So, what did you think? Yes, **_**he**_** is Jacob. I know Bella acted a little melodramatic when Jake left, but think, he was one of her only close friends, mocking her, then leaving her. What do you think I should put in the next chapter? Guys, remember to PM me if you want to be the Beta for one of my stories!!! I could really use one! Love you for reading!**

**~Team Edcob 4 Life**


	6. No Need For an Explanation

**AN:**

**Yay! Now I have a Beta for this story!!!! It's loyalluv! Check out her stories! I'm Beta (ing) her story called You're Different. Thanks to everybody who actually takes the time to read all the way through and review! Oh! I also wanted to say I'm sorry to TwilighterluvsEdward. She knows why. But anyways, love you for reading!!!!!!**

**~Team Edcob 4 Life**

**Last Chapter:**

_(End of Flashback)_

_And so there he was, with his goofy grin, and big brown eyes, standing on my front porch. My heart sped up. I had tried to forget Jacob. But I couldn't. And now my bad past, was right there, and most likely waiting to terrorize me some more._

**Real Time**

**Bella's POV**

I could feel heavy tears well up in my eyes. I knew that Jacob wouldn't stay away. He wouldn't abandon his relationship with Emmett like he did mine. Emmett and Jacob did the pound hand/ hug thing that guys do, and then Jake looked around the house. Once he laid his eyes on me, I turned red.

"Bella?" he asked. Then, he ran up the stairs ad tried to hug me. I kept my arms crossed though. He quizzically looked at me. "Bella. Please, Bella. You know I'm sorry."

I shook my head and then ran up to my room sobbing. I slammed the door and being caught up in the moment, forgot to lock it. It felt like a million years lying there and crying. A million years of sobbing my heart out into my pillow. I knew that him being gone was too good to be true. I couldn't summon up the courage to go back downstairs, and so I planned on staying locked up in my room for as long as it took him to give up and leave me alone. If he left me then I could go on to what was considered a normal life I led, which didn't include any Jacob in it what so ever.

I finally felt the last tear I shed slide down my cheek ever so softly when there was a light taping on my door.

"Go away!" I shouted.

But, who ever was at the door didn't obey. Jacob's head popped in. Then, his whole body.

I turned my back around and continued to sob.

"Bella," Jacob said. I tried to ignore his voice, but I couldn't. "Look, my dad quit his job at the new company because the Oregon one just offered a better deal. We're moving back out here… I wanted to come here and apologize for the way I acted the last time I saw you. Well, I guess if you won't talk to me, then there isn't anything else you'll want to know for me to explain. "

Jacob turned around slowly, pivoting on his back foot, and shut the door gently. I could feel my heart stop, and then I could feel my tears pouring again.

_Jacob was back? He apologized? Maybe I should go say sorry for ignoring him… NO!!!!! What he did to me…. It was unforgivable. I wouldn't give in. I needed more than just an apology from Jake. I couldn't think of what I wanted out of him, but right now, I just wanted him to leave me alone. It was unforgivable…_

I kept myself locked in my room all that night. I had no dinner. I didn't bother to go take a shower, which I found gross, but since I had already done so that morning, I didn't bother. If I left my room, there was a high chance that Jake was downstairs, and that I would have to face our past again. That was the last thing I'd want to do…

I knew Emmett really missed Jacob, but I didn't care about Emmett's feelings for once in my life. It was too much to contemplate. All I could do was sit and make myself feel down.

I hadn't expected any more guests when Emmett opened the door after I thought I had just finished crying. He stayed with just his head in the door for a long time, and then, he walked over to my bed, and set down, letting me rest my head on his lap, crying. He stroked my back slowly, and whispered comforting things like ,"It'll be okay". I knew it would, now that Emmett told me it would be. When Emmett told me something would be alright, I knew it would be. Emmett always protected my feelings, and me, of course. But my feeling were something he didn't let anybody mess with. At least, not on his watch.

Finally, I sat up and looked at him. "Emmett, w-why did he really do that thing to me. Before he moved, you know?" I wondered.

"Bella, I can't tell you. He needs to. And you need to let him… Plus, it's a really long story." he said.

"I've got time." I snapped back, and when I noticed the tone I had taken, I corrected myself. "Sorry for the attitude. It's just a sensitive subject, Em. "

"I can understand that. But you need to understand that the explaining needs to come from Jacob, not me. It's not my story to tell." he told me.

"But-" I started to say.

"No Bells, please, for once let me be stern with you. Listen, I love you with all of my heart, but some things are needed to be forgiven. Jacob really really cares about you, Bella."

"But you didn't see his face. You didn't see what he did to me. "I explained to him.

"I love you, Bella. I'm sorry I can't tell you. Besides, I only know a little bit of the story. But it's enough for me to understand what happened, and that Jake really needs to be the person to tell you about it. Sorry."

I gave up and nodded. If I wanted the story, I'd have to talk to Jake, and that was the last thing I'd want to do. So, I'd be fine without it. I thanked Emmett for calming me down, and talking to me, then prepared for school the next day.

I took a shower, then picked out my clothes for the next day : a blue sweater, a black P -coat, jeans, boots, and a grey long sleeve shirt. Hopefully, I'd be warm enough for the storm coming tomorrow.

After quickly shrugging into a pair of my favorite sweats, I out on a comfortable baggy shirt, then hopped into bed. As per usual, I read more of Romeo and Juliet, fanaticizing about how great it would be for me to have my own Romeo, and the fell asleep.

**AN:**

**Alright, I know this chapter was really short, but the others will get progressively longer… I'm just having a hard time writing lately, and wanted to get something posted at least. (: Anyways, please review!!!! Love you for reading!!!!**

**~Team Edcob 4 Life**


	7. A Living Hell

**AN:**

**Hello my wonderful people of FanFiction!!!!!! **

**Well, it's finally past winter break, and although I have come down with the flu, but I love you all, so I'm posting again!!!!! Umm… Well, please review. If you review, you'll get cookies (made by me!!!) ! (: Anyways, I love you for reading!!!!!!**

**~Team Edcob 4 Life**

**Real Time**

**Bella's POV**

I awoke in the morning to no rays of beautiful sun, like most regular people; due to my living in Oregon. I awoke to pouring rain and grey skies. As I yawned and stretched, I smiled at myself for sticking to not talking to Jacob the other night. Perseverance would pay off eventually.

I got dressed, and went downstairs to eat breakfast by our heavily decorated Christmas tree, waiting for Emmett to come downstairs so we could ride to school together.

When he does, I smile. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty!" I say.

But then I can feel my smile slowly fade…. Jacob follows him, dressed and ready to come to school with us.

In the car, I sat with my arms crossed, and didn't speak a word. I didn't sing along to a favorite Green Day song that was playing on the radio, and I most of all made sure not to even glance in Jacob's way. However, I found myself thinking about him al lot…

_Why is he in the car with us right now? _I wondered. _Did he sleep over or something. Either way, I don't care about what Emmett said last night, Jacob deserves being ignored. Especially after what he did to me. The pain IS still here… Jacob was and is somebody I can never forget. He better make it up to me someday._

Throughout school, I slumped down in my chair… Not thinking of handsome boys who betrayed me (kind of). Edward must have noticed about halfway through first period when he slipped me a note across my desk.

I opened it up and read it.

_Bella,_

_What's up? You don't seem regular right now… Are you o.k.?_

_-Edward_

The pure thoughtfulness of the note made me smile. How was it that Edward always seemed to lift me from my sorrows? I had no idea, but it gave me a strange warm feeling that nothing else gave me… I liked it. I wrote back:

_Edward-_

_Yeah, I guess I'm okay… Just tired of drama. And stupid people. Thanks for being so considerate. You rock for it! _

_-Bella_

I passed the note on to him and watched him raise an eyebrow when he went over the whole _stupid people_ part. Then, Edward looked up at me with his amazing, fierce green eyes. They gave me chills. The part that didn't seem very "_Edward-ish" _, was that he was frowning, of all things. Looking heart broken…

I hung my head, contemplating all of the possibilities of why he could seem so sad, right after reading my note?

Then he passed the paper back and I read what he wrote:

_Bella-_

_What do you mean by stupid people?_

_-Edward_

I could feel my heart sinking. I had made Edward hurt. Me! Me of all people!!!! Cherry on top of the perfect freaking day.

_Edward-_

_Oh my gosh!!!!!! I'm SO sorry, if there is anything I could do to make it better?_

_-Bella_

Still feeling ashamed, I didn't notice when Edward passed back the note, but I did, when he just so happened to start cracking up during one of our teachers' lectures. Out of nowhere!!! I looked at him quizzically.

"Mr. Cullen!" shouted our teacher. "Is there any good reason why you are laughing right now?"

"No sir." Edward replied, composing himself.

"You sure?" he asked, but Edward shook his head no, and then the teacher proceeded with his lesson.

I looked at Edward's note he'd passed to me.

_Bella-_

_I was faking being sad. Haha. I hope you're okay. Want to get together over the weekend to get away from stupid people?_

_-Edward_

I wrote him back, and smiled.

_Edward-_

_Yes, I'd love to get together. Movies? I really want to see this romantic comedy that's out recently. Anyways, how have you been recently?_

_-Bella_

Edward quickly wrote back:

_Good, now that you're here. Sorry that was so cheesy; but it's probably the most true thing I've ever said.. Err… Written._

_-Edward_

I smiled ever more. Beamed, to be exact. I was about to write him another note, but the bell rang, and then it was lunch time.

Edward and I went through our usual routine walking to each of our lockers; and then sat down at the lunch table after waiting in the ten minute lunch line. He would sweep his hair out of his eyes every now and then, and he'd smile at me (and I would of course smile back when he flashed his sparkling green eyes at me). _

At the lunch table Alice and I talked about plans for the weekend and I told her Edward and I would be going to the movies and she raised an eyebrow, but I ignored it. Emmett and Edward spoke to each other about cheat codes for video games, and we sat together happily until Jacob came up to the table and sat next to Edward.

"Edward, bro," began Emmett. "This is my friend Jacob." he announced and Jacob took his and out for Edward to shake, and introduced himself.

Unfortunately, it seemed like they got along… well. I sat with my head in my hands, thinking of better things ahead, of movies with Edward, of ice cream even on rainy days, of no Jacob. And so I continued to sit there and watched my new living hell form…

**Hi guys!!!!!!**

**So, I know I haven't updated in like FOREVER, but I knew I needed to update, so I wrote this short chapter… Tell me what you think please!!!!!!!!! A super duper special thanks to loyalluv and TwilighterluvsEdward, and Vampires313 for being awesome and just ruling at being the best. Haha. Umm…. I love you for reading!!!!!!! So let me love you even more, and review, and then I'll make cookies for you!!!!!! Yay!!!!! Free cookies! Haha. REVIEW!!!!! Once again, love you for reading!!!!!!!**

**~Team Edcob 4 Life **


	8. Author's Note! Please Read!

**Author's Note:**

Alright… It has been absolutely forever since I have updated anything! And I know some of you have probably just given up on my stories, or forgotten about them, but I don't mean to not write, I just haven't been really up to writing in a long time. And on top of that, lots of things have been going on with family, and school, and I have just been really busy. But right now I am going to promise you guys that I will be posting something for one of my stories very soon. I don't know if I will post it this week, or next, but expect it soon. SO, if you can add me as an author favorite, you'll know which story I feel inspired to write for.

I am so sorry for being a crappy author! I really owe you guys one! 

Expect to hear from me soon, mkay?

Love you for reading!

~Team Edcob 4 Life


	9. Don't Know Why

**Author's Note**

Hey Guys! So here is the chapter that I promised! I had to reread the story to fully remember where I wanted to go with it, but then I got a really good idea that I didn't originally think of, and I'm just going to build off of that, So I hope you like it, and forgive me for not writing in so long!

Love you for reading!

~Team Edcob 4 Life

**Bella's POV**

No more bad dreams - about Edward. No, not at all, now, they were about Jacob. I woke up in a cold sweat, and didn't even want to reanalyze why I was having nightmares about him, and just assumed that I wanted closure without knowing it so that I didn't have to think about it again. But to put it simply, it was horrific. To me at least. The only good thing was that I didn't wake up too early because of it, I basically woke up right about the time I would have everyday (due to the fact that I always wake up before my alarm). So I got dressed like I always did. And I walked around looking the same way I always did, but I felt distant. I wouldn't let Jacob affect me they way he probably wanted to though. Maybe I needed time by myself, I decided.

So after starting to get ready, instead of going with Emmett to school in the car, I decided to ride my bike. He would know something was up, but I would just pretend that I was running late, and let him go without me. And I put on my best poker face, and that was that. Although he was suspicious, I was more persistent, and that was all that mattered because I knew Em would give me anything I wanted (not that I was trying to abuse my power or anything). Brushing my teeth as slowly as possible, and then my hair, and pretending that I lost my coat wasn't that hard. So it went really smoothly And I got to ride my precious beach cruiser to school just as I wanted.

"Love you, Mom!" I hollered through the door right before I closed it. And then I was off. More brisk air, and the clouds were thick, and deep gray, and heavy. The wind blew. It didn't just blow, it _really_ blew. The wind blew so powerfully that it felt like it was pushing me back as I pedaled. And it hurt to open my eyes because it made them so dry. Maybe I should have planed things out a little more, but at the time it felt so good to be off on my own despite the weather, and I just concentrated on the magnificent tune of my music playing through my iPod headphones.

…Until it started to rain. It started out as a couple of drops, almost like a mist, but then it started to pour. And the wind made the droplets whip against my face the way a sand storm would and it hurt. Wait! Sand storm? Storm? I had completely forgotten about the storm coming up today and now I was right in the middle of it, and on top of that, I wasn't even halfway to school. Oh joy. I had to face facts though. And I continued to pedal.

But then it got worse than I never thought it would. Click. It started out as a faint click I heard under the pouring rain. Click. Click. And then it got louder and pedaling became hard to do. Click. Click. Click. I ignored the sound even though I shouldn't have. I should have paid attention. I really should have. Click. Click. Click. _SNAP! _And with that, my bike chain snapped in half, and I had to put my feet right on the ground to stop it.

Thankful for my quick reaction, I put my head in my hands with all of my emotions rushing back. Warm, heavy tears started to well up in my eyes, and I didn't even try to wipe them away. I was a mess. A huge mess. I wailed, and cried so loud that I was surprised nobody heard me. Trying to pick up my bike, I tripped and fell on the ground. And being the complete drama queen that I am, I just sat myself on the edge of the curb and felt sorry for myself.

_Why do I even care about Jake anymore? What is wrong with me? Why do I even care what's wrong with myself? Nothing is going to get better!_ My thoughts ran wild and I cried even more, like a baby And at that point I didn't care. I was having a temper tantrum crying fit filled with emotion and for alll I knew, nothing would stop me. Or so I thought.

Looking up at my bike, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the last thing I could want driving up towards me. A Rabbit. A 1986 red Volkswagen Rabbit, also known as Jacob Black's car. And instead of driving by me as I wished it would, Jacob's car pulled right up to me.

Jacob poked his head out of the window. "Bella, get up and come in the car." he said plainly.

I shook my head, and tried to casually wipe away my tears because hey, the second last thing I wanted was for Jacob to see me crying.

"Well, you can either be a big girl Bells, and get in the car by yourself, or I'm going to have to help you in. Make a decision." he paused, and looked at me for a few seconds, and then unbuckled his seatbelt, and got out of his car.

First, Jake took off his sweatshirt, and put it around my shoulders, and then picked me up and placed me in the passenger seat. I don't know why I didn't tell him to get away from me, or why I didn't even struggle when he picked me up. But I went with it. Jacob managed to fit me bike in the backseat of the car, and then got in.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked.

"NO, Jacob. I am obviously not okay." I sniffed after telling him.

Jake looked at me, with sincere eyes, the eyes that I used to dream about. Those eyes that I used to get lost in. "Okay. Look Bella, I know you probably would want me to pick you up right now, but I'm here. And I know there are some things that I you want me to tell you, so can I? Can I please finally explain to you why I hurt you, Bella? The real story, with no lies?"

"I don't know. Because last time I asked you about this, you ignored me, and told me no." I said as matter of factly as I could.

"Well, I know you want to know, so I'm going to tell you, okay Bella?" he asked.

I nodded. "Okay Jake."

And Jacob Back explained to me everything I needed to hear from him.

**Author's Note:**

**Cliff hanger! It's to make sure you guys will read the story still though next time.**

**I really k=don't exactly like the way this chapter came out at all, but I needed to write, so here I am! IN the next chapterr, it will be in Jacob's point of view, but it's kind of hard to explain…. Mostly him telling Bella where he is coming from and it will help you better understand why he left her so abruptly….. So yup.**

**Please review, and tell me whether you liked it or not (even though I didn't)**

**Love you for reading!**

**~Team Edcob 4 Life**


End file.
